


Payphone

by mybigfatcat



Series: GRi drabbles and oneshots for a rainy day [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: Jiyong calls Seungri from a payphone.A drabble for a rainy day.





	Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is fiction and nothing but fiction. It is not meant for commercial purposes.

Payphone

~

Jiyong calls Seungri from a payphone.

There’s some privacy by that particular phone, so he likes using it more than the ones in the hallway by the mess hall. It’s got a small roof above it, looking a bit like a small shinto temple behind a Japanese convenience store. Only this is located behind the storage shed.

Seungri knows the number by heart, always answering immediately when he sees that phone number displayed on his phone screen when it rings.

His stomach is in knots, his throat a bit tight, as he listens to Jiyong telling him how he misses him, how he loves him.

Love... is always a bit complicated for Seungri. Always a bit lonely and usually means he’s going to be left behind. For Jiyong it’s something he can’t avoid, it’s all-encompassing and as painful as it is pleasurable.

Jiyong knows that the eager steps he always takes to the payphone are replaced with heavy ones as he walks away. Seungri knows the knots in his stomach stays until he manages to think of something else. Manages to bury the feeling of abandonment that threatens to rise from the depth of his being.

Jiyong and Seungri, talking through that payphone for a year until one day when Seungri will have to use a payphone too.

Seungri will then call Jiyong, but never tell him he loves him.

~


End file.
